


Esas malditas cucarachas

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Oggy and the cockroaches
Genre: M/M, Pero ni a eso llegó, Queria ser un lemon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack x Oggy [One~Shot]Las cucarachas tienen en sus manos a Jack, tienen un plan... ¿O será que lo hacen por otra razón?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esas malditas cucarachas

Oggy ni sus personajes me pertenecen

~Jack/Oggy~

~Pov Jack~

Ese trío de hijos de perra me tenían todo el día de arriba para abajo, no me dejaban en paz ni a sol ni a sombra. Hijos de la gran puta.

-Jack, ¿Te encuentras bien?-- Y sólo por el simple hecho de saber algo que desearía llevarme a la tumba-- No tienes buena cara-

-E-estoy bien Oggy-- Él... Y sólo por él estaba haciendo estas estupideces, el me miró con esa carita tan relajada que siempre tiene y que hace que se me pare el corazón y otras cosas... Si me entendéis-- Creo que voy a sentarme un rato-

-Como quieras-- Esta mañana ese trío de desgraciados, que no se como siguen viviendo aquí, me encontraron con los pantalones abajo... Literalmente--

~Flash Back~

Me había levantado esta mañana después de un sueño muy interesante en el que ese peliazul tan sexy era mi socorrista.

Joder, si mi sueño fuera real ahora mismo me tiro al mar.

{En el sueño}

-Jack... ¿Te encuentras bien?-- Su voz sonaba tan sensual y sus manos acariciaban mi pecho-- ¿O necesitas que te haga un boca a boca?-

-Has lo que quieras-- Intente que mi voz sonara de lo más indiferente, aunque era casi imposible-- Ngh... Ah, ¿Que haces Oggy?-

-Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera... Ah, Jack... Así que intento despertarte un poquito-- Se movía sobre mi miembro, y en ese justo momento noté que no llevaba nada, ni bañador ni ropa interior... Estaba desnudo... Sobre mi-- ¡Ah, Jack! Quiero tenerte dentro-

-Ah, Oggy... ¿Estas seguro?-- Siguió frotándose sobre mi entrepierna-- Si sigues así no podré detenerme-

-Ngh... Yo no quiero que te detengas, ah...-- Sacó mi pene de mi bañador y lo lamió desde la base hasta la punta, succionando fuertemente-- ¿Dime Jack... No quieres estar aquí dentro?-

-Si... Cada segundo del resto de mi vida-- Se puso a cuatro sobre sus rodillas mostrándome su virgen y rosada entrada-- Pero luego no me digas que te duele-

{Fin del sueño}

-Joder Oggy... ¿Porque tengo que soñar contigo todas las noches?-- Metí la mano dentro de mi pijama y saque mi miembro hinchado, masturbandome lentamente, pensando en lo bien que se sentiría estar dentro de Oggy...-- Ah, ah... Oggy...-

Pensé en cada situación en la que podría hacer mío a ese peliazul. No habría lugar en la casa que quedase sin marcar, su habitación, el mío, en la cocina, el comedor... Sobre la lavadora encendida... Hasta el jardín sería un lugar ideal. El morbo de poder ser observados por cualquier persona... Madre mía.

-Ah, Oggy... Joder-- Me corrí sobre mi mano, pensando en cómo recuperar el aire de mis pulmones-- Ah, ah-

-¿Teniendo fantasías con el gatito?-- Dee Dee, Marky y Joey estaban parados los tres en la puerta observandome con sus estúpidas caras, ahora estoy en un lío, lo se-- ¿Creéis que a la estúpida bola de pelos azul le haga gracia saber que su mejor amigo se toquetea pensando en él?--Dijo el condenado de Joey, el otro par de tontos sólo negaron con la cabeza--

-¿Qué coños quieren para quedarse callados?-- Pregunté resignado, ya sabía lo que venía y se me confirmaron los pensamientos al ver las sonrisas cómplices de ese trío--

-Verás...-- Dijo el líder-- Estamos algo aburridos... Y queremos entretenimiento. Esto es lo que tienes que hacer...-

~Fin del Flash Back~

Y después de eso he estado todo el día haciendo cosas estúpidas, poniéndome en ridículo enfrente de Oggy. Ellos sobre el árbol observando y diciéndome que hacer cuando él no está mirando, ahora me piden que me trague la jarra de agua. Ufff, bueno, allá voy.

-¡Jack ¿Qué estás haciendo?!-- Sentí que el agua se me iba a los pulmones y terminé tirado en el césped ahogandome-- ¡Jack!-- Se sentó sobre mi, haciéndome un boca a boca--

-Mmm...-- Metí la lengua entre los labios de Oggy, saboreando el interior cálido de su boca. Rápidamente me puse sobre el, besando su cuello y colando mis dedos dentro de su camisa-- Oggy...-

-Mmm... Ah, Jack-- Me puse entre sus piernas haciendo que nuestros miembros se rozaban-- P-para Jack... ¡Para!- Salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa-

-¡Bien hecho genio!-- Gritaron esos tres desde las ramas del árbol--

-Váyanse a la mierda-- Entré a la casa y fui directamente a la puerta de la habitación de Oggy y toque-- Abre la puerta-

-¡Lárgate!-- No soy el rey de la paciencia y el lo sabe, creo que aveces lo hace para enfadarme--

-Tranquilizate Jack, respira... Va a abrir la puerta-- Me repetí unas cuantas veces en voz alta para no perder la paciencia y entrar ahí y violarlo como buen seme--

-¡De eso nada!-- A la mierda la puerta-- ¡Jack, mi puerta!-

-Oggy... Eso es lo menos importante-- Le cogí por la cintura, juntando lo más posible nuestros cuerpos-- Tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros... Sobre nuestra relación-

-¿Nuestra relación?-- Se sonrojó-- ¿T-tu quieres que tengamos una relación román-romántica?-

-Si, he tenido tantos sueños contigo y no puedo estar cerca de ti sin querer comerte a besos o sin gritarle al mundo que deseo estar dentro de ti todo el tiempo y en cualquier lugar sin importarme quien nos vea-- Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus labios sobre los míos--

-Yo siento lo mismo por ti-- Dijo para luego intensificar el beso-- Pero no vamos a hacerlo en público-

-Claro que no...-- Puse mis manos en su trasero, guiándole hasta la cama, haciendo que se quedara tumbado sobre ella y yo encima de el--

Saqué la ropa interior de Oggy metiéndome su miembro a la boca y chupando la punta, lamiendo de arriba abajo. Saboreando el sabor amargo del liquido pre-seminal en la lengua y la garganta.

-¡AH, Jack... N-no aguanto más!-- Se corrió en mi boca, y estuve a punto de ahogarme con la semilla de Oggy-- Ah... Ah, lo siento Jack-

-No pasa nada... Me gusta-- Le mostré tres dedos a Oggy y el los lamió lenta y suavemente, mordiendolos delicadamente. Los retiré de entre sus labios, poniendo uno sobre su entrada-- ¿Estás listo?-

Asintió alegremente, aunque pude notar algo de nerviosismo en su comportamiento. Metí un dedo en el interior, recibí un gemido de dolor, después de un rato ya tenía dos de los tres dedos dentro, haciendo movimientos de tijera.

-Ah, Jack... Entra ya-- Me dijo besándome los labios. Me quité cada prenda hasta quedarme desnudo, puse la punta de mi miembro en la húmeda entrada, metiéndola lentamente hasta tenerla por completo dentro-- ¡Ah, duele Jack!-

-Tranquilo, no me voy a mover-- Besé sus labios, su cuello y sus pezones, toqué su pene para distraerle del dolor, seguí hasta que Oggy movió ligeramente las caderas-- Ahh... Mmm-

Las embestidas eran suaves al principio, los besos y las caricias en todo nuestro cuerpo, minutos después las embestidas eran más apasionadas y el ritmo era más fluido. Nuestros gemidos resonaban en las paredes y el sonido del rechinar de la cama chocando contra la pared. Ya estaba a punto de correrme, intente salirme, pero el me lo impidió abrazandome por el cuello.

-¡Ah, co-correrte dentro Jack!-- Un par de embestidas más y nos corrimos juntos y terminé dormido sobre el cuerpo de Oggy--

~Fin Pov Jack~

-Hemos cumplido nuestra parte gatito-- Dijo Joey desde la puerta, mirando a Jack dormir sobre el pecho del peliazul-- Así que ahora no te rajes-

-Podéis quedaros a vivir en el sótano, mientras me dejéis lavar la ropa-- Iba a protestar pero Oggy le cortó en seco-- ¡Y! Nada de fastidiar a Jack, dejen que el pobre haga sus inventos tranquilo-

-Nos da igual-- Se giró y se fue caminando hacia la planta baja, cerrando la puerta de paso--

-Buenas noches Jack-- Dijo antes de quedarse dormido--


End file.
